Conventionally, technologies utilizing tactile sensing information in robot systems have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a robot system in which a mobile robot is operated, while obtaining a force sensing feedback between a joy stick and the mobile robot. In recent years, the robot system is applied to various works which require high precision. Examples of application of a master-slave type robot system include a component fitting work, a surgical operation system, etc.